This project will evaluate the effectiveness of cognitive strategies in reducing pain. The cognitive strategies to be assessed include thinking of the pain-stimulated area of the body as "dissociated," imagining that it is made of rubber, and imagining that it is numb. Pain reductions achieved with cognitive strategies will be compared with those obtained with a technique (transcutaneous electrical stimulation) that has been successfully used for the reduction of clinical pain and that does not involve a cognitve strategy. We shall test the hypothesis that specific personality variables (vividness of imagery, ability to become involved in imagining and suggestibility) are related to ability to minimize pain by utilizing cognitive strategies. The project will also test several hypotheses pertaining to the effects on pain of "distraction," expectancies, and suggestions, and a deduction from the "gate control" theory of pain will be evaluated. The dependent variables to be assessed include pain magnitude, pain threshold, and pain tolerance and alterations in four psychophysiological measures (skin conductance, forehead muscle tension, heart rate, and respiratory lability) that tend to vary with anxiety and pain. Subjects will be exposed to both pressure pain and to cold-induced pain and we shall determine the extent to which findings obtained with one type of pain can be generalized to the other type of pain.